


Darling

by kuro1neko2kun



Series: Angst Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: Snapshots of Simon's relationship with his mother over years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirellaPryce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/gifts).



5

"…Sleep, pretty darling, don't you cry, Mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby…"

Simon's eyes fluttered shut, the rhythmic stroking of his mother's hand in his hair the last thing he remembers before falling asleep.

 

9

"Oh, Simon, darling, why?" 

Simon looks up at his mom with big eyes, an ice pack on his cheek and tears pooling in his eyes.

"They were saying mean things to Clary."

 

13

"Mom, You don't need to do that!" Simon wriggles out of his mom's hold, reaching up to ruffle his hair back into it's usual disorderly just-fell-out-of-bed look.

"But my darling boy is becoming a man today!" His mom smiles down at him, hands clasped together. "I can't just let you go to your Bar Mitzvah looking like a miscreant, can I?"

"I look fine-" 

She catches him as he tries to slip past her and into the hall, running impatient hands through his hair to make it lie flat. "There. Now let's go. Can't keep the party waiting forever!"

 

16

Watching Clary walk away brings a wistful expression to Simon's face, only interrupted when he feels his mother's hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Her eyes are searching.

"It's not- There's nothing…Mom!" Simon stutters, trying not to give it away. His mom doesn't need to know _everything_ , after all.

"Darling, you're more obvious than water is wet."

 

19

"Simon, darling, why aren't you talking to me anymore? You just ran out of the house like the devil was on your tail… Is something wrong? Please, call me back. I'm worried about you. I love you"

His phone beeps obnoxiously when the message ends, and Simon winces guiltily at the pleading tone to his mother's voice. He…he can't call her back. He's a monster. There's no way she could forgive him for this…this abomination he's become. He throws the phone on his bedspread.

He glances at his reflection, too-pale skin, elongated fangs…Its not fair. Nothing about this is fair. Not to him, and definitely not to his mom. Raphael keeps trying to tell him that he's not a monster but…just look at him.

He runs a finger over the back of his phone. He can't call her. No way. To give her hope like that, when there's no way he could possibly see her again- it's cruel. Clary may not have told her he was dead but maybe someone should. Cut ties. 

The walls of his room feel like they're caving in on him, getting smaller and smaller. He can smell the plaster, the dust, the other occupants of the hotel. Nothing is the same anymore. He doesn't even need glasses anymore. The phone slips off the bed and onto the floor, skittering under a desk, as he lifts the blankets, getting into bed. Maybe this time when he wakes up, it will all have been a horrible nightmare.


End file.
